Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. Personality Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious. When Sofia became a princess, Amber took an immediate disliking to her, fearing that Sofia would beat her at her own game, with her brother James remarking that Amber "won't be the fairest of them all." She was mean to Sofia and hated being called out for it. Amber's jealousy increased when the other children acted friendly to Sofia. Amber acted manipulative and even tricked James into humiliating Sofia. Later, after she ripped her ball gown, became too upset to attend Sofia's ball and found out that Sofia made a mistake with a spell to become a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologized to Sofia and told her that she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Here, Amber corrected Sofia by stating "Sofia, we're sisters!" After making up, Amber and Sofia worked together to undo the spell, showing that for all of her faults, Amber is not entirely a brat and now truly considers Sofia as her sister and knowing when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland and her twin brother Prince James. This is especially noticeable in "Two Princesses and a Baby" where, after she asks Cedric to change his birthday but accidentally turns him into a baby, she shows motherly affection and regretted her decision to change him. Her relationship with her new stepmother Miranda got off to a rocky start, but now she admires her with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore James, sometimes pretending not care James (in "Princesses to the Rescue!", Amber said "I will do it for daddy, and a little bit for James, but mostly for daddy."), she appears to actually love and care about her brother, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is becoming more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess, but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counter spell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her--this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she's likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Physical Appearance Amber is a fair-skinned 9-year old girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. Category:Characters Category:Females